


Safe With You Here

by AngstyZebra



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Poison, Shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 22:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18433361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstyZebra/pseuds/AngstyZebra
Summary: Bad Things Happen Bingo - Poison/VenomLance should’ve known something was up as soon as he realized some of the sentries were using guns with bullets rather than laser guns. He thought it strange but decided to ignore it. There were more important things he had to focus on at the moment, such as running away from said guns.





	Safe With You Here

The team had gone to check out a seemingly abandoned Galra transport ship, and they split up to cover the many levels faster. They assumed it would be safe, considering Pidge scanned the place for heat signatures and nothing showed up.

Lance was assigned the lowest levels of the base. Which, in his opinion, were the most boring. From what he’d seen so far, they only held extra food and supplies. On the bright side, the search was going fast and Lance had hope that he would have some time to fit a nap in before afternoon team training, and possibly get Shiro to cuddle with him during it. The team had to get up _way_ earlier than normal for this mission. It seemed the others felt the same way, if the occasional yawns over the comms were anything to go by.

“Lance seems awfully quiet today.” teased Keith. “Didn’t get enough beauty sleep?”

“Shut up, I’m tired.” he muttered back. He knew it was only a joke, as Keith tended to pick on Lance when he was feeling a bit restless. The uneventful mission must have prompted it. Their so-called rivalry had become more light-hearted bickering as of late, but Lance didn’t sleep well the night before due to a nightmare and just wasn’t in the mood.

“No comeback, Lance? You _really_ must be tired.” Pidge chimed in.

“Alright, enough.” Shiro said. He seemed unhappy with the early mission as well, but Allura wanted to check the ship since they were already in the area. There were more missions than usual lately and they all needed a break, but it wasn’t often that they came across an abandoned Galra ship like this.

The silence that followed didn’t last long, however, as Lance came across an old-looking sentry sitting next to the doorway of a dark room. It appeared to be powerless, so Lance was going to walk past it and into the room. As soon as he walked in, the eyes of about twenty sentries glowed red and he began to back away.

“Guys-” Before he could say anything else, they started shooting at him. “Shit!” he yelled as he ran to duck behind a big metal box in the hallway.

“Lance, what’s wrong?” Shiro asked, now much more alert.

Lance poked his head out to look for somewhere to escape to, but was nearly shot in the head. It looked like he would just have to risk running without a plan. “There’s a bunch of active sentries down here shooting at me. I don’t think I can take them all, there’s too many.”

At that moment, Lance realized there was the sound of things hitting the metal box. _Were they using bullets?_

“Try to take cover somewhere until we get down there. We’ll be there as soon as we can. Everyone, head for Lance’s location.” Shiro ordered.

Everybody called out their affirmations before the line went quiet again.

The sentries were getting closer and Lance didn’t want to lose his cover, but he didn’t have much of a choice. “Here goes nothing.” he murmured to himself before bookin it down the hallway, searching for another open room to hide in.

Lance should’ve known something was up as soon as he realized some of the sentries were using guns with bullets rather than laser guns. He thought it strange but decided to ignore it. There were more important things he had to focus on at the moment, such as _running away from said guns_.

He tried to cover his back with his shield, but it was awkward to hold that way. _Whose idea was it to make the armor not cover the whole body?_

Inevitably, a bullet hit Lance in the right arm and he cried out, almost losing his footing. A room was up ahead, and Lance hoped there would be no sentries inside as he sped up his pace. Right before he got in, another bullet hit him in the left leg. He closed the door behind him and pushed a large box, similar to the one in the hallway, in front of the door to block it.

He collapsed against the wall and groaned in pain, checking his arm and leg to find them bleeding from where he was hit. With laser guns, their heat cauterized the wound right away. Bullets couldn’t do that, and Lance was getting worried at how the blood just _wouldn’t stop_.

Just then, Hunk’s voice came from the comms. “Lance, are you okay? I’m the closest one to you and I’ll be there in just a minute.”

Lance responded in a strained voice, “I’m in a room now and the sentries are outside. But the sentries have bullets instead of laser guns. I was hit twice and I’m bleeding a lot.”

“I’ll tell Coran to get a pod ready.” Keith said. “Try to put pressure where you were hit.”

“Okay.” Lance was pressing down as hard in both places, but something felt a bit… off.

He was starting to feel unusually dizzy and his vision was beginning to fade. He thought it was because of the blood loss at first, but looked down and noticed some sort of translucent green liquid coming from the bullet wound on his leg.

“What the…” Lance ran a finger through it and brought it up to his nose. There was a strange smell to it that made him feel uneasy. “Guys, I don't think bullets are supposed to leak green stuff.” was the last thing he said before losing consciousness.

 

* * *

 

When Lance woke up again, he was falling out of a healing pod and into someone's warm arms. The pod felt much colder than usual, and he shivered as he tried to steady his own feet. But it was in vain, as he couldn't find the strength in him to stand on his own, and he had to lean on this person. Lance looked up with blurry vision and recognized the person as Shiro.

Lance groaned when Shiro began to walk, guiding him to a cot near the pod. He helped Lance sit down on it and handed him a water pouch. His throat was much drier than usual and he was feeling a bit nauseous.

After taking a few sips, Lance cleaned his throat and spoke. "I thought pods were supposed to make me feel better."

Shiro huffed out a laugh and laid a hand on Lance's shoulder, then pressed a quick kiss to his hair. "The green liquid in those bullets was poison, Lance. The pod could only heal the wounds, you'll have to wait for the rest of the poison to get out of your system."

At the mention of the older Altean, Lance looked over Shiro's shoulder to find the rest of the room empty. "Where's everyone else anyway?" he asked.

"It's the night cycle right now so they should all be asleep. I called for Coran when you came out of the pod, so he should be here soon."

Lance didn't even realize that Shiro called Coran, he must _really_ be out of it.

Just then, the door opened and said Altean walked in. "Lance, you're out earlier than expected. Lie down so I can run a quick scan."

Lance laid back as Coran grabbed the medical scanner from a nearby table and brought over to wave it over Lance. The bullet wounds are completely healed. However, you're going to experience some fever-like symptoms for about a week while the poison clears out. Until then, you're going to need to get rest and drink lots of water."

"I'm actually feeling _really tired_. I'll go to my room and sleep for the night." He hopped up off the cot but lost his balance, falling forward.

Luckily, Shiro was there to catch him just as he had when the pod opened. "Not so fast, sharpshooter. You're really weak right now because of the poison. Besides, we need to get some food into you first and then you can rest."

Lance groaned dramatically. "Fine. But you have to carry me."

"That was the plan, you big baby." Shiro teased.

When they got to the kitchen, Shiro set Lance down at the counter and got some of the soup Hunk had made the day before. But when Shiro set it down in front of Lance, he grimaced. "Shiro… I love Hunk's cooking, I really do, but just _looking_ at this is making the urge to throw up very hard to ignore."

Shiro took the seat next to Lance's and patted his knee. "I know you feel bad right now, but can you try eating just a little?" Shiro asked.

Lance picked up the spoon and managed one mouthful before dropping it back into the bowl and covering his face with his hands. "I just want to sleep." He mumbled.

"I know, baby. Just a few more bites." When Lance didn't move, Shiro prompted, "I'll cuddle you all night. I'll even watch one of those silly chick flicks with you."

Lance looked to Shiro with a brow raised, before sighing and picking up the spoon again. "You know exactly how to persuade a man." Lance tried to keep his voice indifferent, but his growing smile gave away his amusement. Shiro snorted and ruffled Lance's hair. The blue paladin swatted his hands away and laughed. "Stop that, you _jerk_ , I might spill the soup!"

Lance knew that as long as Shiro was there, he wouldn't have to worry about a thing. His big beefy boyfriend would be there to take care of him no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider leaving kudos and a comment if you enjoyed! Check out my Tumblr, [angstyzebra](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/angstyzebra). I take requests there!
> 
> Check out other Bad Things Happen Bingo stuff [here](https://badthingshappenbingo.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
